1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information displaying method, an information displaying device that display information at a monitor of a display device regarding a mounted state of a battery pack mountable to a device, and the battery pack mountable to a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known electronic devices which detect mounting of a battery pack, detect information relating to trouble in the battery pack regarding which mounting has been detected, performing determination regarding trouble of the battery pack based on the detected information, and display warning screen information relating to a battery pack regarding which determination has been made that there is trouble (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-321983). The electronic device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-321983 can notify the user of information such as life expectancy of the battery pack, trouble, and so forth, and can restrict unnecessary charging, activation, and so forth. However, assuming cases where battery packs are mounted to various types of home appliances, there has been room for improvement with the above-described related art.